TimeDestiny
by Miztiq
Summary: This is my first fan fiction. The story resolve on Okabe Rintarou trapped in another world. world with the divergence value of 0.000000% a world consist of nothing. Okabe has lost his memory of the past and forget his name or everything that happen before he get to this world. One moment he met a boy wearing a red jacket that suddenly appear in front of him and changes his destiny.
1. Prologue

In a certain world. In a certain dimension. Where everything is white, nothing more or less. Lies a man wearing a white lab coat, lying upward looking into the white sky. It's strange that he can lying and look upward to the white sky, because there is no solid ground in the white dimension. But strangely he can lying like there is solid ground below him. His arms stretched and his eyes closed. He looks very relaxed that time. Suddenly he opens his eyes and start to stand up. He put his hands into his lab coat pocket and look the ground thought there is no ground below him. He's thinking about something. Then he start looking around the white dimension. There is… nothing, only white around him. Then he start walking toward unknown destination. Wandering around the white dimension, hoping there is something other than white. He stopped, after suddenly hearing a sound. A voice of somebody that says:

"Observer…"

The voice is very soft that even normal human can't hear. But in the white dimension where there is nothing except only white, the voice can be heard very clearly thought it still soft voice.

"I hear a voice. A voice of someone in this dimension. [sigh] Am I starting to become insane? Well, that's normal. After living for so many ages, even normal people can be crazy." Thinks the man in the lab coat.

"I hope I can become crazy faster." He said with a smirk in his face. Then he starts to walk again, but again he stops. He stops after hearing the voice again.

"Observer!..."

This time the voice is much louder. No, this time it just like someone or something yell at him.

"A brain can't produce a voice this loud, except you're crazy. Am I really insane? No, I'm totally still have my mind under control. So what is it? It's impossible for another person get inside this dimension right?" Thinks the man in the lab coat. But then he seems to realize something. His eyes are widened and sweats drop into his cheeks.

"OBSERVER!"

This time the voice echoed throughout the white dimension. It's very loud, even make the man in the lab coat cover his ears.

"It's impossible!" Said the man in the lab coat with the very shock feeling in his heart. Quickly he looks at the source of the voice. He shock for what he look that time. He never thought that there will be another person in this dimension. It's a man, more like a high school student barely trying to keep his conscious. Standing in front of him with exhausted breath and dirty after battle teenagers casual clothes. The man in the lab coat only looked at him with a very shock expression. He is trying to convince himself that this is only a delusion. But before he start to believe that this just a delusion, he start to ask a question to him.

"You're observer right? You got to be observer!" Ask the high school boy with exhausted voice and kind of rude.

"I… Don't understand what are you talking about and the observer person you looking for." Answer the man in the lab coat. He gathers a lot of courage to answer him since the last person he ever spoke to is about a millennia ago. But it seems that he doesn't listening him. The high school boy just keeps talking. His conscious is getting weaker.

"If… you're observer, please…. I…." His voice is become fainter. He put all of his stamina to say his plea.

"I… Need….. Your... Help…." The high school boy collapsed. His eyes slowly closed. And the last thing he saw before he passed out is a man wearing a lab coat running toward him. And then everything went dark.


	2. Bond & Dreams

"Hey! Wake up! Hey! Pull yourself together! Hey!" Said the man in the lab coat to the collapsed high school boy. But it seems that the high school boy is still unconscious. Inside the high school boy mind, he is dreaming. Dreaming about the event before he comes to this dimension. He is running, running from someone or something while holding a girl with white hair on his back. The girl is unconscious and her body is covered with sweats. She looks very exhausted, more like sick person. After running pretty far, the high school boy stops at the nearby alley and lean the girl on the wall.

"Hang in there Mary, it's almost tomorrow." Said the high school boy to the unconscious little girl. Quickly he pulls out a mobile phone from his red jacket pocket, and looked at his mobile phone clock. Its written 11.58 p.m.

"Just two minutes to go." Said the high school boy while looking at his mobile phone clock with anxious expression. His expression changes when he realizes something.

"Ene!" Said the high school boy to his own mobile phone. Suddenly a blue haired twintails cyber girl popped out from his mobile phone screen.

"Yes, Master." Said Ene with a very serious expression.

"Where is he?" Asked the high school boy with terrified expression.

"Just a moment, Master." Answer Ene. Quickly she disappear from the high school boy mobile phone screen and re-appear again with shocking face.

"Master! He's…" Before she been able to finish her word, the high school boy feel something strange on his stomach. At first it's cold but suddenly the high school boy cough up blood. Blood dropping from his mouth to the ground and Ene can only watch this shocking moment without being able to do anything.

"Shintarou!" Cried Ene to him. Suddenly the high school boy opens his eyes. Releasing himself from his own nightmare.

"Ahhhh… It's just a dream." Said Shintarou to himself. He relieved after he know that all of it was just a dream even thought he knew that he had passed that moment not too long ago. He found himself lying upward looking into the white sky. He tries to stand, but he can't.

"Ugh!..." The pain of after battle wounds is hurting him. He even can't move his arm and legs. He only can move his head and look around the white dimension. There is only white around him, but one thing catches his attention. He looks at a certain person that wearing a white lab coat sat beside him. He looked kinda depressed and down. It seems that he thinking about something. Slowly he lifted up his head and look into the white sky. His eyes are closed and the atmosphere around him feels very calm.

"Are…. you observer?" Ask Shintarou curiously to the man in the lab coat.

"Before asking someone else profile, why don't you introduce yourself first, young boy?" Answer the man in the lab coat while still looking to the white sky with his eyes still closed. Hearing his answer, Shintarou silent for a moment. Sweats drop from his forehead to his cheek.

"Kisaragi Shintarou." He gathers enough courage to answer his question but his voice is very low. The man in the lab coat can barely hear him.

"Young boy, your voice volume is very low. Do you need an amplifier to strengthen your volume?" Said the man in the lab coat with a little smirk on his face. Shintarou is a bit annoyed for what he said and this time he will say it louder.

"Kisaragai Shin…. [cough]" Before he's been able to tell him his name, Shintarou wound is once again hurting him. Making his heavily wounded body cried in pain.

"Hwa, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha… "The man in the lab coat laughs madly like an insane person. He starts to stand up and make a pose while pointing his hands to Shintarou.

"Young boy, how can you speak to your elder if you can't even speak properly? You're facing the one and only leader of this void world. The discoverer and the one that will change the structure of this world!" Said the man in the lab coat. Shintarou can only watches this very awkward moment while he lying on the white dimension.

"I am… Me!" Said the man in the lab coat while he's doing his final pose. The two people silent for a moment. Sweat drop from Shintarou cheek indicating that right now he feels very bizarre around him.

"What are you doing, Old Man?" Ask Shintarou with awkward look to him. The man in the lab coat silent for a moment and then he smirked.

"Young boy, you would never understand the burden of people that will bring change to this boring world. Me! Hwa, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha…" Answer the man in the lab coat with mad laugh. More sweats drop from Shintarou cheek indicating that now he feels more bizarre around him and want to leave him.

"Is he really the Observer? This eccentric melodramatic guy? No way!" Shintarou thought. He trying to make himself believe that this man isn't the man he was looking for. Then he turns his head toward opposite direction. He doesn't want to look at a such weird person. He still can hear his mad laugh and it's irritating him. But he can't do anything to make him shut his mouth. His body is in paralyzed state.

"It can't be helped, right?" He thought. He's very tired after his unknown battle and feels very sleepy. He could not keep his eyes open and slowly closing it.

"Observer, where are you?" He said to himself before he closed his eyes. The mad laugh of the man in the lab coat is slowly fading and once again he takes a deep sleep. On his dream, he was inside a wooden house located in a certain forest. He was sitting on the bed inside the house and listening to the music from his mobile phone. Around him were his friends, and his sister. They were doing their own business. There was a woman with boyish appearance wearing purple hoodie scold his friend that wearing black hoodie for unknown reason, there was white-haired girl and a boy wearing blue shirt sitting on the floor making something from colorful strings, and there was his sister bringing some drink on a tray but she was so clumsy and made the drink spill out to the floor. Everyone laughed because of that incident. Everyone seemed very happy that time, and Shintarou too. But, everything changes. Suddenly the house is on fire and his friend is nowhere to found. There stood a man against him in front of him. He wore a black shirt and had unpleasant aura around him. He looked back to see Shintarou with dreadful smile. Suddenly he heard a voice behind him. A voice that said:

"You have to meet Observer…" Her voice is too strange to Shintarou. He never heard this voice before, even after he reached this dimension.

"Now, Wake Up!" Her voice make Shintarou wake from his dream to reality. Back again to white dimension. Once again he found himself lying upward looking into the white sky. Strangely all of his after battle wound is now healed. He can now move his arms and legs and trying to stand on his feet. He looks around him and sees the man in the lab coat standing against him with his hands on his lab coat pockets. He doesn't want to speak to him because he thinks that this eccentric guy will mocking him again. Shintarou look around him and amazed for what he see in the white dimension.

"This world, is it really consist of nothing? Only white?" Shintarou ask to himself with a small voice.

"It seems you have awake, Young boy." Said the man in the lab coat making Shintarou shock.

"He can hear me?!" Shintarou thought.

"Isn't the first thing you say after wake up is Good Morning, Young boy?" Said the man in the lab coat making Shintarou irritated again.

"Why I must listen to you, Old man?" Said Shintarou, making the man in the lab coat a bit annoyed.

"Shut Up! If it isn't because of me summon TIME to save you, you would have been dead by now. And don't call me old man! I'm still 21!" Said the man in the lab coat angrily making Shintarou a little bit happy. But he confuse for what the man in the lab coat said about he summoned TIME to save him. What does it mean?

"What did you mean by you summoned TIME to save me?" Ask Shintarou to the man in the lab coat curiously.

"It's... nothing." Answer the man in the lab coat with nervous voice.

"Really?" Ask Shintarou curiously.

"It's just a phrase, okey? Phrase!" Answer the man in the lab coat trying reassuring him

"Ohhh… I see." Said Shintarou doubtfully. The two man silent for a moment, then Shintarou start to ask him a question.

"Hey, Old man…" Before Shintarou been able to finish his question, the men in the lab coat interrupt him.

"Don't call me old man! I'm still 21!" Said the man in the lab coat angrily.

"… Do you know where I can meet the person called Observer?" Asked Shintarou finishing his question before with a very serious expression. The question doesn't interest the man in the lab coat. In fact he was starting to getting bored with that question.

"That question again?" Answer the man in the lab coat with horribly uninterested expression. Making Shintarou unpleased with his expression.

"Young Boy, what made you think that there was a person like that in this dimension? You too knew that this dimension is consist of nothing. Only white around you. So, what made you think that there was a person like that in this dimension, Young Boy?" Asked the man in the lab coat to Shintarou making his heart boiled.

"You don't help anything. I will search it myself." Said Shintarou angrily. Then he turn back and start walking, looking for the Observer. The man in the lab coat can only watch him leave without being able to do anything to stop him. He wants to tell him that he walking toward nothing. Only white void await him. But strangely he can't force his mouth to open, it seems that his mouth has been locked by some kind of invisible chain and lock. Sweats drop from his cheek. He feels very guilty for what he said earlier and wants to help him. But what can he do? He just a normal person that trapped in the unknown world. Having lost of his memory a long time ago, he doesn't know why and how he's here. And suddenly stood a person in front of him, spoke to him, and make him laugh. He doesn't want this to lost, he want to keep this situation. But what can he do?

"What can I do?" Ask the man in the lab coat to himself.

"I can't help him find what he was looking. Except…" The man in the lab coat seems to realize something. He is smiling and his eyes widened. In front of him, a little far away. Shintarou is still walking, looking the Observer when suddenly he stops after hearing a very annoying voice for him.

"Young Boy!" The man in the lab coat yell at Shintarou with ridiculously loud sound making Shintarou cover his ears.

"You're too loud, Old Man!" Shintarou yells back to him while still covers his ears

"Do you still wanted to find the person you looking for?" Asked the man in the lab coat.

"Huh!? What are you talking about?" Asked Shintarou back.

"I can help you find the person you looking for." Said the man in the lab coat with very trusting sound. At first Shintarou believes him, but then he thinks than he just trying to mocking him again.

"You're lying Old Man, you just trying to mocking me again, right?" Asked Shintarou with ridiculous voice.

"TIME!" Yell the man in the lab coat to him.

"Huh?" Said Shintarou confusedly.

"We will meet TIME." Said the man in the lab coat with very serious expression.

* * *

**Thank you for reading Time Destiny. I hope you enjoy my story and don't get too confuse because of my bad English (T_T).  
**

**REVIEW if there anything you want to tell me.**

***Just imagine how Okabe called Shintarou "Shounen" (Young Boy) with his ridicolous voice from anime, and how Shintarou call him "Oyaji" (Old Man) and made him furious. It's just very funny if you can reanimated it in your mind.**


End file.
